League Origins: Vi
by Katarina Du Couteau
Summary: Ever wonder how your favorite champions came to be their bad ass selves? (Vi)


Piltover. The City of Progress they called it. Ever since the city-state's famous Sheriff, Caitlyn, supposedly cleaned up all crime in the city, Piltover became the jewel in Valoran's crown of technological advancement. But what everyone didn't know, was that underneath that shining gem, continued to lurk the dark and seedy underground that ran Piltover before was still going strong.

* * *

"Vi! Michael! Lets move!" The Crew Leader, Matthew called out to the two youngest members of their group. Ushering them both forward. "Alright girl, get to work." He said, shoving Vi in front of the locked door that read 'No Trespassing'.

"Hey! Watch it Matty." Vi shot back as she elbowed him in the gut, earning a growl from the man. "Right, right, I'm on the job." She said in a mocking tone, making fun of his accent that the rich and privileged of Piltover seemed to have.

"Hurry up." Matthew tapped his foot as he began to pace back and forth, waiting for Vi to finish picking the lock.

Vi shook her head as she continued working the lock picks. "Just… about… don- Got it!" The door lock unlatched with an audible click and Vi jumped up, pumping her fist into the air. "All yours Matty."

"Good job, Vi." Matthew replied as he reached out to open the door, cracking it open and grinning at what he saw as it swung wide.

"Alright guys, lets get to loading this stuff up."

Vi peeked inside the room to see what the raid was on, and her eyes shot wide open. They were stealing minerals?

"Matty, what are the rocks for…?" Vi asked, as she had been under the impression they were coming in for tools for a heist on a bank.

Matthew turned to Vi and grinned. "They're rocks that can be broken down to make powerful weapons. Someone in Zaun is going to pay a fortune for them."

"Zaun…? But we've never worked with them before." Vi shook her head. She was amazed Matthew had brokered a deal with anyone in Zaun. "And won't these weapons be used against us…?" She inquired.

"Don't worry Vi. The guy I talked to promised they were for experiments only. Some kind of metal suit or something. I didn't ask much, but he just kept going on and on."

"Right, so. That is all?" Michael asked as he leaned back against one of the consoles as the rest of their crew began clearing out the room. He yawned and raised a hand to cover his mouth. "This was pretty easy though. No security systems to take out." He frowned, eh had been hoping he would have been needed but it seemed all they needed was Vi this time.

Suddenly alarms sounded within the room and the lights turned red as a siren sprang to life and wailed through the halls.

Matthew came running back into the room, his face seemed panicked. "What happened?" He yelled out, looking to everyone in the room, including Vi, and she could only shrug at his inquiring gaze. But Michael on the other hand seemed worried; he looked down as he moved his hand up. It had been resting on one of the console's larger buttons.

"Uhm… I think…" He began before stumbling to the side as Matthew's fist connected wit his jaw. Vi looked on with wide eyes and believe what was happening. She had never seen Matthew act like this, especially toward Michael.

"Hey Matty, what the hell is wrong with you! It was an accident." She yelled out over the siren, stomping up toward their leader.

"What's wrong with me? Why couldn't he keep his hands off the consoles! Look! Read it!"

Vi turned to read the console, "So what? It says 'Shut Down.' What does it shut down…?" She asked, looking at Matthew with concern in her eyes.

"What does it shut down?" he almost wanted to laugh. "The pumps in this danged mine. The vibration lines that keep the tunnels up!" He shouted, or would have, if the ground itself did not begin rumbling and the room they stood in shook violently. Those of their small gang fell to their knees as the sound of collapsing tunnels echoed in the long corridors.

The view screens kicked on suddenly, which showed many mine workers fleeing what seemed to be one of the collapsing tunnel ways. Their voices shouted over the hextech speakers as the roar of falling stone and earth crashed behind them, catching a few as it went.

Vi looked on in horror as people were crushed underneath the large rocks, buried alive and if lucky, crushed to death before having to suffer being unable to move.

"Come on. We got to go." Matthew had said from the floor. He looked up at the monitors and shook his head. "Now!"

"But what about the workers?" Vi spoke up, pointing her finger at the viewer.

"No time. Leave them. They chose their fate when they began working here." Matthew replied as he pushed himself up, and began walking toward the doorway.

Vi watched as the workers who had escaped the collapsing tunnel found them-selves trapped by another cave in. She continued to look on, seeing the panic and hopeless looks upon the facilities workers. Then she turned her gaze back to Matthew and Michael who was just now picking himself up, and following behind their so-called friend.

"They need help…" She said. The workers were innocent. They did not have to die down here, which they most likely would if they did not go to aid them.

"Matthew!" Vi yelled. "We're thieves not murderers!" She swallowed hard, as the workers voices continued to echo in the room despite the constant siren.

"We're thieves, yes Vi. That is why we are leaving. Now! Unless… you want to stay and play at hero." He shook his head at the thought. "We're not the good guy type, Vi. We were born trash, and we will stay trash. Trust me." He turned his back upon her.

Vi could only stand there. Matthew's words continued to ring in her ears. "We are not the good guy type. We will stay trash." Vi's hands curled into fists and she pounded at the open door. "No! I'm not trash like you, Matty." She declared, causing her former friend to turn and face her once more. "I'm going to help those people, so screw you." Vi turned her back to Matthew and for a moment, it seemed as if she was going to walk off, but she quickly turned, and with her hand clenched tightly into a fist, she threw a jab at Matthew and connected with his nose. "Loser." She spat on the ground and smirked before running out of the room.

She had moved quickly away from the room she had left Matthew and the others in. If they wanted to stay as trash, then fine by her. Vi had bigger and better plans for herself after all.

* * *

Her eyes scanned the room she was just walked into, and damn, the room was big!

"Wow…." Vi mumbled. "What the hell am I doing?" She asked herself, moving toward the part of the room that had collapsed in. "These guys must have been busy…."

Shaking her head, the former thief looked at the rocks, wondering how in the world she was going to move them. "Well, this is going to take a while." She muttered, and grabbed at one of the smaller ones, and pulling at it as hard as she could manage… she could not budge it at all.

"Well, this isn't working." She shook her head and frowned. Grinding her teeth against each other she took a look around the room once more.

Wait, there. "Yes!" She yelled out, running up to a large robotic mining rig. But the grin that had just begun to climb across her face disappeared instantly. The rig itself had its bottom half crushed in by a large boulder.

"Well this is a big pile of it figures." She turned away from the rig and began to walk away but then stopped. "Wait a minute. I don't need the legs to use the hands…" She said, the grin once more crossing across her lips. "This is going to be good." She said to herself as she reached for her tool belt.

"Oh yeah… I left it behind. Well what am I going to do?" She asked herself in a sarcastic tone. "Where or where will I find the tools needed to remove these big giant arms…" She then yelled out, "in this very large hanger!" Oh, Vi felt like she was in heaven as she made her way over to the toolbox near the rig.

After acquiring the tools needed to remove the metallic arms and the hoists required to lower them, Vi got to work upon the crushed device.

"Well, that was easier then I thought." Vi said as she wiped grease from her nose, only making the smudge bigger. "Now… to get this in proper form…" The wrench in her hand began its work once more.

Her mind wandered to everything she had done up until now. Stealing from people who did not have much to begin with. And though at the time she did not feel ashamed of it, she did now. "I always said it was because I had less… Hmph."

Most of the heists she and Matthew and the others had pulled had been small things, like stealing gems from a store, robbing a factory's safe. Nothing that would have endangered others lives. Matthew had changed somewhere, and she knew it. He had, and apparently so did sh- "Ow!" Vi looked at her hand, one of her fingers had gotten caught in one of the gears and was almost crushed. "Well that was close… better stay focused."

Soon enough, she slipped her hands into the ports she created. The hextech gauntlets she rigged whined as the motor upon her back kicked in to life. Lights erupted on the metallic gauntlets as steam poured from the vents.

"Well alright! This is working better then I thought it would." She said aloud as she raised her hands. The servos of the metallic hands whirred as she moved one forward, then back.

Once satisfied with the workings of her new hextech gauntlets, she curled and uncurled her fingers and grinned nice and wide. "Alright rocks, get ready to rumble." Vi walked up to the large pile keeping the miners trapped behind their wall and, raising one large gauntlet up, pulled it down. "Ding, ding." With that, the servos whined as energy gathered and her body suddenly shot forward a moment later, fist impacting the rocks with a loud bang.


End file.
